


Starry Eyed

by flightless_soren



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightless_soren/pseuds/flightless_soren
Summary: Pig Macaron has been looking forward to the Star Festival for quite some time - However things don't go exactly as planned.





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> My gift exchange piece for @sb69gift. This time it's for Menxisan on tumblr!

As her phone lights up and chimes for the fourth time that night, Candy Lapin can’t help a fond sigh escape her lips. Every day, for this entire week leading up to the Star Festival her best friend, Pig Macaron, has been sending her excited messages on how much she’s looking forward to the event. It’s no secret to how much she adores the galactic idol prince, Shuuzo. So when Judas had announced they would be the starring band for the festival, Pig Macaron had waited with baited breath in front of her phone screen, until the clock ticked over and tickets went live.

Candy Lapin, of course, would be dragged along with her. For emotional support.

Sometimes, Candy Lapin wishes her friend would put this much time and energy into their own band practice than she does with her Shuuzo obsession. 

Fussing with her sweet styled head bow, Lapin smiles at herself in the full length mirror. Despite not being a Trichronika fan herself, she is looking forward to what else the festival has to offer. First and foremost; being able to wear an adorable yukata for the occasion. Entirely sweets themed, the look is complete with a cute handbag in the shape of a melting cupcake. It's hard to stop herself imagining all the delicious sweets and savoury foods she would soon be eating - the second best thing to any festival. 

Eyes lighting up when her apartment doorbell rings, she quickly answers the door to a hypergenic Pig Macaron.

“Oh Lapin, you look _totes_ adorable!” She squeals at once, launching herself onto Lapin’s waist in an excited hug.

“So do you,” although it was but a quick glimpse, she had caught sight of a lot of pink ruffles. Candy Lapin doesn’t miss the bag bursting by her side with all kinds of merchandise with Shuuzo’s face slapped onto it.

After her greetings are done, her friend immediately takes her hand and starts to drag her out the door. “Ah, wait! I need to lock up the house.”

“Come on, come onnn. I wanna get there early so I can buy all the limited merch!” 

Ignoring her protests, Lapin makes sure her house is in order before locking up. Seeing that she’s finally done, Pig Macaron makes another barely contained squeal as she leads the way to the taxi waiting outside for them.

 

* * *

With the promise of getting to see the rest of the festival later, Candy Lapin is a true friend that day as she first waits in line with Pig Macaron at the merchandise stall. Although  _ waiting in line  _ feels like a very tame term to the actual reality of the situation. Thankful of her height, Candy Lapin clings onto Pig Macaron as a sea of screeching girls and boys fight their way to the top of the line.

At least nobody is shoving and kicking. Yet.

Feeling mentally exhausted after the entire ordeal is over with, Candy Lapin hates to imagine how disheveled she must look. All those hours in front of her mirror, gone to waste in just a few minutes. Yet somehow, Pig Macaron looks immaculate. She supposes years of fighting off fangirls has hardened her somewhat.

“Thank you so much, Lapin!” Pig Macaron gushes. “I wouldn’t know what I would do without you sometimes.”

“I’m pretty sure you could have fought off that entire crowd single handedly, for reals.”

Puffing up her chest a looking a little proud at that, she digs around in her bags for a moment. “I got you something, cus I want you to know you’re totes appreciated!” she holds out what appears to be a necklace covered in stars and glittering rhinestones. 

“Oh I love it! It’s soooo cute!” Lapin squeals. “It’ll match my yukata.” 

“I know it must be  _ so  _ annoying lining up and like.. Putting up with me being such a spazz about all this bu-”

“Now now, you’re my cute, dear friend, and I wouldn’t stop supporting your passions for anything. Don’t go thinking you’re annoying me or anything like that.”

Pig Macaron beams up at her.

Arms linked, they start searching for a good place to view the concert from.

With much deliberation, and Candy Lapin getting a crash course in why just a few rows from the front is much better acoustic wise than the very first row, the excited rumble of the crowd pitches slightly as one by one, the stage lights snuff out.

Even with the strung up lanterns glowing brightly all around them, the makeshift stage darkens as much as it’s able in the festivals ambiance. Candy Lapin can’t help a fond smile as she feels her band mate practically vibrate on the spot, eager to see her celebrity crush come out on stage. However, the flickering stage light glow a bright red, a colour hardly associated with Trichonika at all. The scream of an electric guitar starts up and three small figures emerge from the haze of the smoke machines.

“Surprise, _peasants_! Today you shall bear witness to our rapturous dark melody, a sound of which is only fit for those of nobel tastes. Be grateful I’ve descended upon you today, as my time is nothing but precious. My name is Ailane, and I rule over the darkness of this world!”   

The young girl cackles in delight, a shocked murmur growing throughout the crowd. Yet, it’s not an unwanted sound. Bud Virgin Logic’s fame is second to none in Midi City. From their growing popularity of coming out as a band hardly a year ago, they have managed to dethrone most of the girl bands in the city; and their strength in fan numbers still grows more each day.

“Due to last minute commitments, Trichonika unfortunately can’t make the Star Festival tonight. However, we are pleased to announce that Bud Virgin Logic will be performing for you all tonight instead,” the MC declairs on the megaphone.

A low cheer starts up, jeers and catcalls sounding out among the crowd.

“Ailane-sama, you look so cute in that yukata!”

“Please, drag me to hell with you!”

“Ailane-sama, step on me!!”

“Back off, you swine!” Peipein snarls, jabbing her guitar at the desperately clawing crowd, but nothing is louder than the indignant screech coming from Candy Lapin’s side, managing to deafen her bandmate as well as silence out half the crowd around them.

“WHAT! IS! THIS?!”

Pig Macaron screams, face flushed red and stamping her trotters. She looks about ready to leap up onto the stage and bludgeon Ailane with her Shuuzo fansign. “Where is Shuuzo-kun!?”

“Pig Macaron, please calm down!” Candy Lapin pleads, grabbing hold of her friend, half out of fear her friend would make a violent move, half out of worry the crowd would turn on her.

“No, I can’t calm down! I’ve spent so long looking forward to seeing my beloved Shuuzo-kun I won’t let some nobody ruin it!” Her loud voice manages to catch the attention of those around her, causing enough of a ripple to tip the band members off that something is wrong. Ailane carelessly glances their way- Pig Macaron immediately makes eye contact. “Yeah, I’m talking to you! I didn’t come here for  _ you, you midget _ !” 

A deathly silence follows her shrieks. Almost the entire crowd fears for the poor girl’s life as an almost demonic aura crackles around Peipein upon hearing her Master being slurred so brazenly. As her mouth opens, one hand reaching into her yukata bow for something sharp and deadly- the sound of Ailane’s guitar sings out. She holds the note before pointing directly at Pig Macaron.

“You. Piggy. After one song, I’ll have you begging me for more. You won’t be able to get enough of my dark melody.”

“How.. how  _ rude! _ ” 

Candy Lapin finally managed to yank the girl back down into her seat.

“We… we can always leave if you’d like?” she whispers. Some of the men around her are shooting them both dirty looks.

“No way! I’m totes not letting that runt get the best of me. I’m gonna sit here, and make her know I hate every second of it. That’ll teach her!”

Candy Lapin fights the urge to put her face in both hands.

Now that the festival lights around the concert area have all snuffed out; only the demonic red glow of the spotlights on stage illuminate the girls silhouettes. As their claimed  _ dark melody _ begins to start, Candy Lapin can’t help but sit a little more up right in her seat. Very rarely does she listen to anything with such a heavy beat- preferring much lighter and prettier melodies- but there is something almost hypnotic when hearing the of the roar of the guitar, and loud drum and cymbal crashes.  

Yet the melody can hardly compared to Ailane’s voice. A voice so powerful, Candy Lapin can hardly believe such a small body can produce such a sound. It’s utterly captivating. She leans over to tell Pig Macaron so, but notices her friend is entirely distracted by the singer before her; mouth half hanging open, eyes bright and wide.

A surprised smile crosses Candy Lapin’s lips.

 

* * *

 

“So… how was that?” 

A very sour pout is fixed firmly on Pig Macaron’s face.

“Awful. I hated every second of it.”

“It was  _ that good _ , huh?”

Twisting her face in rage, Pig Macaron thrashes her arms by her side before throwing both of them up into the air with a disgruntled noise. “Fine! She was sooooo, totally awesome! I’ve never heard anything like it before. It was so, like, passionate, you know? I’ve never thought about following rock music before… I wonder how many singles she has out now? I hope I can still buy them. And m-maybe... she was cute too.”

“Did you hear that, Ailane-sama? You have a new fan.”

Whipping around, Pig Macaron’s face drops in horror when she sees the girl band standing behind them. A smug smile spreads across Ailane’s face. “I told you I would captivate you, Piggy.”

“My name is Pig Macaron!” She shouts, face flushing in either rage of embarrassment, Candy Lapin can’t quite tell anymore. “And- and that was a lie! Your performance was, like,  _ total  _ garbage. It could never stand up to my beloved Shuuzo-kun’s songs!”

“Hmpf. Say what you will, peasant, but I already heard your praises. Anyway, who’s this Shuuzo-kun you keep going on about; sounds like a nobody.” 

Candy Lapin is sure Pig Macaron is two seconds away from losing her mind.

Grounding her teeth, she’s unable to let Ailane out fox her- yet can’t think of a comeback to throw in her face.

“W..would you like to watch the fireworks?” Candy Lapin offers nervously, not wanting another argument to break out. Although neither girl appears to have malicious intent towards the other- playful, teasing banter as if they’re in the school yard feels more accurate. 

“That would be lovely,” the myumondroid, Hundreko, smiles. “We were just heading over there ourselves. Master, would you like to invite your new friend along?”

“What new friend?”

“The one you keep calling... Piggy.”

A double cry of “she’s not my friend!” “I’m not friends with her!” rings out.


End file.
